


What is love

by Anox



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Burger and fries, Dating, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anox/pseuds/Anox
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are having a night out, grabbing some food at Pop's.Before they are dating and a couple.





	1. Pop's

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance if it is out of character I just had an idea which I wanted to write down.  
> If you liked it please leave a Kudo. If you have any suggestions or critic for me please comment.  
> Thank you!  
> Now please enjoy. :)

Everybody knew her. At least that's what they thought.

She was expected to be the perfect daughter who did well in school, was the best in everything. And for the longest time she thought life was like that. She spent her time practicing and afraid to let everyone down and to get punished for it.

Nobody knew that she hated being the mean girl just because she was afraid to let anyone too close. What would they think of her if they figured out that everything was just an act? Would they think that she was pathetic and laugh at her? She couldn't risk it.

Only her brother knew who she really was and now that he is gone she was left all alone with a family she hated and a home full of fear.

The warm touch of gentle fingers on her skin pulled Cheryl out of her thoughts.

"Hey Honey. You okay? You spaced out in me for a bit.", Toni asked looking worried. They were sitting at their usual table at Pop's opposite of each other. Cheryl wearing a short blood-red dress which clung to her body like a second skin and of course she put on her favorite cherry lipstick. Toni dressed up too showing of her curves with some tight jeans and red crop top to match the girl in front of her. To finish of her look she had her serpent jacket on and since it was getting colder outside everyday she was glad to have something to keep her warm.

"I'm sorry. I just got lost...", Cheryl replied pushing a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear.

"You wanna talk about it?", the serpent girl reached across the table to put her hand on the redheads.

"So here you go! One greek salad for you and a cheese burger with extra fries for you. Is there anything else I can get you two?", the waitress asked after putting down the plates. She was shooting a big smile towards Toni who didn't notice, clearly trying to get her attention. Cheryl noticed though and shot the blonde waitress an angry look.

"No thank....", Toni started but got rudely interrupted by the ginger. "Actually, yes there is one thing. Could you get us everything packed up? We decided to eat at home. Thank you."

A little confused the waitress picked up the food again:"I'll be right back."

Approximately three minutes later she returned with two bags and the check.

Cheryl payed only leaving the minimum tip and got out of the booth.Toni followed not sure what got into Cheryl Bombshell.

As soon as they stepped out of Pop's the redhead started to shiver. She only wore a thin jacket since the weather had been great when they first got here. Now as the sun slowly went down to make room for the moon it got colder leaving the girl with goosebumps on her arms.

Toni noticed and got out of her leather jacket draping it over her friend's shoulders. "Here you go. This should keep. You warm until wie get to somewhere warm. By the way... Why did you wanna leave? And where do you wanna go?" 

Cheryl didn't look at her as she said:"Thanks. I just wanted to have some more privacy. Let's go to your place."

Toni knew better than to push the other girl even though she knew that there was definitely something off. So instead they walked over to Cheryl's car got inside and drove off. 


	2. Car ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on their way over to Toni's place and have a little conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas let me know if you like the story so far or if you have any wishes for the next chapters. Just leave me a Kudo or a comment or both if you want to :D.

They sat in silence until Toni couldn't handle it anymore.

"You wanna listen to some music?", she asked reaching for the radio. Cheryl just nodded her head keeping her eyes on the road in front of them.

Soon the sound of "Unstoppable" by Sia filled the car. "God! I LOVE that song!", the serpent exclaimed befor starting to sing along. The red head couldn't believe what she witnessed. Toni Topaz - THE Toni! - was sitting next to her giving her best performance to one of her own favorite songs. A smile spread across her face and finally it turned in a full grown laughter.

Toni who didn't know what was going on stopped and watched her friend starting to tear up. 

"What's so funny?", she asked a little upset as she thought Cheryl was laughing at her. 

"I just never pictured you as a Sia fan.", Cheryl answered glancing over at the other girl. 

"Well, now you know! She is incredibly talented! Her voice and lyrics carry so much emotion it's unbelievable!", Toni put her arms in front of her chest upset with the ginger next to her. She knew it was irrational to be mad about something unimportant like that but still she thought Cheryl would have known her better.

Noticing the pout on Tonis face Cheryl stoped laughing reaching over to lay her hand on the other girl's thigh. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I love that you like this song it's one of my favorites as well... I just never thought you would be the person to just sing along."

"It seems you don't really know me that well after all." Cheryl flinched at those words but it was true. How could she know everything about the other girl if she wasn't ready to tell her own secrets.

"So than let us get to know each other even more.", Cheryl tried to lighten up the mood as she started to slow down the car until it came to a hold. They finally arrived at Toni's place. 


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach Toni's trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. :D

Neither Cheryl nor Toni mad a move to get out of the car. They just remained sitting in silence. The redheads mobile phone buzzed signaling a new message.

Momster:" Don't forget to be home at 11 p.m! You know what will happen if you disobey." 

She had to swallow hard as she read the short text from her mum. Looking at the clock a big lump started to build in her stomach. Only two hours left. Knowing that it would take her at least half an hour to get back to Thornhill and she had to be back a few moments earlier to slip inside without getting to much attention cheryl had no.other choices then to leave Toni in an hour.

To Mumster:"I know mother. I'll be home on time as usual."

After Cheryl put back her phone she noticed the questioning look on Toni's face.

"Everything okay?"

She would love to tell the truth. That nothing was okay in fact it was far away from being alright. Since her twin Jackson  had died her parents kept pushing her. She had to be perfectl wasn't allowed to make any mistakes.

"Yes everything is fine. It was just a reminder to be back home on time.", was all she could tell the other girl. How could she tell Toni how afraid she was to go back home. Tell her about the horror that reigned under their roof. 

"Well then let's go eat!", Toni exclaimed noticing a heavy atmosphere starting to build. She reached for the door to open it and get out. 

Cheryl followed her. Thankful for the other girl not trying to pressure her. 

Toni lived in a small trailer right at the end of the trailer park only a few meters further and you could run through the woods. Cheryl always loved the woods they were saver than going home right after school. 

Toni was carrying the bags filled with food so she couldn't open the door. "Ehm could you please reach into my right back pocket and get the keys out?",she asked Cheryl. If it wouldn't have been so dark at that time she would have noticed the slight blush covering the redheads cheeks as she moved closer to be able to reach inside the pocket. 

Nothing. There were no keys in that pocket.

" Oh sorry they might be in some other pocket just keep looking for them.", Toni said smiling to herself. 

"Are you doing this on purpose? You just want me to keep touching you!",Cheryl pointed out and the other girl couldn't deny that it felt good to feel her being so close and having her hand on her body. 

After a few seconds Cheryl was able to find the keys. She opend the door of the trailer stepping to the side so Toni could enter first. 

Switching on the light with her elbow the serpent moved then over to the table to place the bags down. 

Cheryl followed inside and closed the door again with a small click wich seemed so much louder now that they where so close and alone . 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thex finally eat their dinner.

"Make yourself at home. Can I get you something to drink?", Toni asked as the placed the food onto the table.

Cheryl just watched in awe. She couldn't believe how lucky she was for being able to spend this time with the other girl. She almost felt like she could finally be herself - Let her guards down.

" Hey... Earth to Cheryl! Can I get you a drink?", Toni asked again as she didn't get an answer.

"Sorry... Yes please.",Cheryl walked over slipping out of the leather jacket and sat down. 

"Water alright?" 

Toni moved over to a small fridge. Kneeling down to reach the bottom shelf where some bottles were laying. 

"Water is perfect thank you." 

Getting confirmation the serpent grabbed two bottles and stood back up closing the door.

She walked back over placing one of the water bottles in front of Cheryl before taking her seat next to the girl. 

Each of them took their food container. Fortunately the burger and fries were still warm enough and Toni digged right in. So did Cheryl enjoying her salad with extra dressing. 

They ate in silence both girls too hungry to talk in between bites. 

Cheryl finished her meal first and placed the plastic fork down before grabbing her bottle to drink. 

Toni finished her burger ready to devour the rest of her fries when she noticed a manicured hand sneak over and take some of them. 

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?", she asked looking over at the redhead how sighed in delight. Her cheeks slightly flushed red as she noticed Toni staring at her with an open mouth. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't withstand.", Cheryl apologized turning full on red. 

What she didn't know was that Toni no longer cared about her stupid fries. All she wanted to see was that peaceful expression on her friend's face. 

She knew Cheryl had in tough at home since she wasn't dumb and noticed how the other girl was treated. She wished Cheryl would see how wonderful she actually was and how much she meant to Toni. 

"Toni... Ehm you have a little something on your cheek.", Cheryl said pulling the other girl away from her thoughts. 

"Is it gone?", Toni asked after wiping over her mouth. 

"No... Wait let me help you.", Cheryl leaned forward hand coming up to Toni's face and wiping away a little bit of ketchup that got lost on the girls face. 

They were close to each other. The serpent could feel the slight huffes of air from the redhead. Without thinking Toni leaned in completely capturing red lips with her own. 

 


	5. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss that changed everything.

The frist seconds Cheryl didn't move and Toni thought she had misread all the flirting in the past couple of days and made a big mistake by kissing her. 

She was about to pull away to apologize when she felt soft hands move into her hair to pull her closer. With a smile she deepened the kiss begging with her tongue for entrance which the other girl granted with a soft moan.

Cheryl didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that it felt right and she had hoped for this way to long. Since the first time they met at that stupid race she haven't been able to keep her eyes off the other girl. 

As the need for air became to big the girls separated breathing heavy. 

Toni felt great like she could run a marathon until she noticed the small tears covering Cheryl cheeks. 

"Cheryl are you alright? I am so sorry I shouldn't have done that.",she pulled the girl closer hugging her, trying to comfort her. 

"No... Do you regret it? Did I do something wrong?", Cheryl asked with a muffled voice as she buried her face in Toni's neck. 

"I don't regret anything! How could you think that?", Toni held on to Cheryl's shoulders to push her a little away so she could look into the other girl's face. "I never regret kissing the girl I love." As soon as those words left her mouth she looked in shock at the redhead who started to smile again. 

"You love me?"

"Yes, of course I love you! Why do you think I put on my best clothes and try to spend as much time as possible with you?", Toni blushed. 

"I don't know... Nobody ever told me that they love me. I didn't know how that feels."

Toni watched in disbelieve as Cheryl leaned her head to the right looking at her as if she was some kind of puzzle that she needed to figure out. 

"Come on. I don't believe that nobody told you that they love...", thinking about it there was a good chance that not even Cheryl's parents had told her. 

"Since I don't know what love feels like. Would you be so kind and explain it to me?" 

How could Toni say no to her friend when she looked at her like that? Like a vulnerable child trying to understand one of the biggest concepts of this world. 

"When you love someone you want to be with them as much as possible. Spending time together makes you more than happy and you have that feeling of a million butterflies in your stomach. When you see the other person sad you just need to see them smile again - do everything in your power to make them happy.",while she explained best she could her hand found its way to Cheryl's cheek wiping the tears away that where left there. 

The soft hand on her face gave her goosebumps and all she wanted to do was lean forward to get another kiss. So without thinking the redhead did exactly that noticing the other girl's sucking in a deep breath befor their lips connected. 

After a few minutes they separated faces only inches away from each other. 

"I think I love you too.", Cheryl whispered with a small smile. 

"You know... After that I can't let you go. I'll make sure to love you more so you can be sure that you love me too.", Toni whispered back before she captured the redheads lips again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the little story.  
> If you did please let me know by leafing a comment or a kudo. :)


End file.
